


Do you only wanna dance

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455
Summary: 520贺文，感谢喵太太的监督，，，懒癌患者最后的挣扎，诡异无聊，小心食用。520快乐！！！





	Do you only wanna dance

“亲爱的彼得，我觉得你眉毛需要修一修了，它看起来不但有杂草般凌乱还可笑地揪在一团，堪比毛毛虫，”格温话语刚落，下一秒又捂唇大惊起来，“哦，这下更糟糕了，它连成一字傻的要命。”

“拜托，格温，你也不是第一天认识我了，我...”他试图将自己的面部肌肉放松下来，但是那些软毛刷一点点拂在他脸颊上，痒痒的，他被铺上了一层又一层或液体或粉状的东西，整张脸大概就像是被沦为涂鸦艺术者自由活动的墙面，“别动它们，我还指望着过完这个晚上继续做我朴实无华的小螺丝钉。”

玛丽简也跃跃欲试拿着手中一只形状似笔的家伙想要向他脸上招呼上去，“把嘴唇抿好。”在拿着Chanel香奈儿果冻气垫粉饼举着手，格温对彼得命令道。

彼得只能苦着脸看着女孩们在他身边转悠，每走一步裙角都带着能旋转出朵花来，按着命令被做成提线木偶，机械地等着自己被糟蹋地不成人样。

“我想用给他用YSL唇部打底，方便淡化唇纹，加上阿玛尼红管400来开个女王气场，绝对给hold住全场啊，眼影用Tom Ford的Golden mink吧，大地色好晕染，。”格温兴致勃勃向玛丽简提议道。

玛丽简抓了抓头发，忽然兴奋地开口，“遮瑕棒我想用Burberry的，眼线用，眼线我选Suqqu的眼线膏，上色容易，然后是CPB的眉笔，眼影真的不考虑下Chanel 眼影盘色号260的棕红色嘛，我觉得怎样看都美？”她对着格温挑了挑眉，嘴角扬起一个乖巧的微笑。

两个人挣扎着在自己化妆包里倾泻倒出在桌面上的瓶瓶罐罐，或长条或饼状的物件挑拣，在拿到的下一刻又画到彼得脸上，两位姑娘激动到不能自已，但拿着手中眼线笔勾勒时，认真细心地丝毫不颤抖。彼得尴尬地被一股无形地力量拉扯在座椅上，上一秒在看到小小的包包中暗藏如此小物件中惊叹，下一秒就被强打着精神感慨女性对脸庞锦上添花的鬼斧神工般精巧技艺与无敌的耐心，即使作为当事人，他也只能暗自被摆弄成芭比娃娃，看着疯了一样在他身边各种造型准备的青梅竹马与同窗好友他也只能为自己的时运不济给暗自擦了把冷汗。

上次他仅仅只以一分之差败于格温史黛西小姐手中，并且他不知何时脑残未能体贴对自己的两个异性好友，尤其是在她们两个生理周期时，而被引起公愤，然后就以成绩为赌注，彼得就此要被伪装为女性混迹酒吧一夜，彼得在成绩公布的那一刻，整个人摇摇欲坠地坐在电脑前，瞬间觉得自己是犯了什么傻，他无力地看向别处，下一秒，格温的电话就打来，他当场呆若木鸡，没有接起电话的勇气，甚至想给自己报个夏令营出去浪荡完这个夏天好了，要不然就要沦为两个女孩的玩物的。

他算盘打得正好，结果从窗外飘来嘹亮的女高音，一听就是他青梅竹马的好邻居玛丽简女士的。

“彼得帕克，你可别想耍赖皮，我时刻盯着你呢，明天晚上别忘了啊，小美人！”她最后一句带着几丝阴险的笑，活脱脱地反派得逞之后的标配BGM。

彼得恨不得骑上可以飞行的扫帚，逃离这个地方才好，但是人算不如天算，最后还是本着愿赌服输的精神坐上的女孩们为他准备的“电椅”。

彼得知道自己彻底沦为一个供女孩们玩闹的芭比娃娃了。

玛丽简简单给他的鬓角处理了几下，然后用啫喱压下他蓬松的原生态棕发，然后将棕色大波浪卷长假发发套给盖他头上了，不看镜子是彼得最后的倔强，从两位姑娘笑得前仰后合就知道他被涂抹地不成样子了。

接下来的换装，更是让他羞愧难当，他被那些特地挑拣下来的露脐装和超短裙给围绕，好在鞋子是双平底的凉鞋，他大概在那些摧残之后变得如虎背熊腰偏偏还要走弱柳扶风姿态的蛇精病人物了。

“你觉得怎么样？”格温偏过头问狼狈为奸的同伴。

玛丽简转过头，点了点头，“还行。”二人相视一笑，彼得只觉得瑟瑟发抖，不仅仅是因为自己身上的衣服穿的太少的缘故。

作为一个大部分时间混迹实验室，只有少部分时间才勉强为了革命而锻炼身体的标准宅男，彼得对胸口敞的太大并没有什么决定太尴尬的异样感，只是在迷离的 酒吧灯光中，总有什么似有若无的手擦过他被牛仔短裙勒得有些发紧的臀部，或者是用膝盖贴向他穿了丝袜的大腿处，彼得觉得无比苦闷，只能狠狠瞪了那些咸猪手或者是其他什么人几眼，就这一个晚上了，他内心自我催眠安慰道。

这些肤浅不愿意控制住自己的流氓男性，彼得此刻为女同胞们在内心鄙视着，抬眼望去，那些摇晃着的五光十色的灯在昏暗中更添诡魅感，一切都被暗藏在一片朦胧黑色保护剂中，他狠狠地将那只划在他腰上的手给揪着手腕给扭了一下，算是个教训，在听到哀嚎后，毅然决然地离开了吧台的位置。

格温和玛丽简早就在里面如鱼得水地随着音乐摇摆，彼得看着那两位笑得肆意飞扬的“罪魁祸首”，内心几乎是绝望地想要找老师给自己提点成绩，哪怕一分也行，这样好歹他不用丧失节操跑到着被各种揩油吃豆腐了！

玛丽简撩起他的假长发，那双湛蓝的眼睛眨巴眨巴地给他嘲笑，“开心点，小美人。”，她俏皮地压低自己的嗓音企图做出公鸭嗓的效果对彼得调笑道。

彼得只得无奈地扯了扯嘴角试图立马消耗时间躲避这场酷刑，大概，他想想，或许还有几个小时吧，他绝望地看着那两尾扭动着欢快地似美人鱼的姑娘，尴尬且有些跌跌撞撞地在舞池中东躲西藏，努力用假长发把自己的脸给遮住。

然后他那块裸露在外面的露脐小蛮腰被人摸了一把，他正要对那位罪魁祸首怒目而视结果却被牵着拉到了偏僻的角落里，被身高不足他的人给，壁咚了？

一个微醺的人，光线黯淡地让他无法仔细辨别，只是那双眯起微暇的双目在光和影交界的斑驳陆离中有几丝无意中的风流慵懒，唇瓣看起来有些娇气唇纹或许会很明显，彼得猜测，下一秒对方右手的食指就勾上了他的下巴，忽然散射过来的彩灯照得那双眸子流光溢彩般夺目。

“你很特别。”他对他缓缓开口。

明明周围的一切都燥动喧嚣，他的嗓音却清晰如同林间奋进的溪流潺潺水声动人，绕过那些杂音，直勾勾落到他耳蜗中去，低沉舒缓耸动着鼻腔带着发出如同哭泣的嗓音，好听的醉人。

对方身材算是瘦削，身上的皮衣贴着肩膀包裹住上身，然后是有些紧身却还留出几道长条褶皱的黑色牛仔裤，腰身大概比他还细，整个人看起来是浸泡在这种场所的常客，看起自如且潇洒。

彼得抿着嘴唇仿佛等着谁要给他扑粉上装一般没有说话，他居然觉得自己很享受这种被对方兀自绽放的魅力所包围的感觉，身上那些诡异的服饰所带来的不适感此刻瞬间就消失了？

哈利看着眼前人的脸，就那双圆润的褐眸算是较为柔和点的，在整张脸上，其余的就偏为凸出，五官有些硬朗，在男性身上大概算是俊俏，在女性身上大概要算是太过矩了些，显得多了几分英气。

不过对方看起来身材不错，前凸后翘的，想到这，哈利重重地拍了一下对方的翘臀，“我知道一个可以玩一晚上的地方，有兴趣吗？”，他看着对方凝视自己的眼神就知道大概百分之八十五是能成的了。

一般在这种情况下，没有人会拒绝他，无论男女，哈利将手塞进皮衣口袋中，对这位看起来有些格格不入别扭感的女性点了点头，下巴示意对方往外走去。

他在烟盒里抽出根香烟，在从一片昏暗走向另一片夜色朦胧的漆黑下是，划开打火机，霎时间黄色的火光立了起来摇曳在飘过的凉风中，亮光将他脸上的阴影一下转动，打出不同的暗部，手指间将香烟夹住，下意识眯住双眼施施然等着吞吐出来的烟雾飘散走远。

“你要来一根吗？”哈利看向站在自己旁边一言不发注视着自己的人开口问道，对方脸上的妆容不算厚重，看起来是有经验的描画，眼部被晕染出来的金粉在打火机的火光下看起来闪闪发光，看起来算是符合他的要求，只是不知道为什么看起来呆头呆脑了些。

对方只是棕眸在宽大的眼眶中转了转，随后伸出手将他食指与中指间的香烟捏着大拇指与食指指腹给接了过去，试探地将烟嘴它塞入口中没有章法地胡乱吸了一口，然后肺腑中被不知名的烟气给熏的火急火燎，大口大口地咳嗽着吸入新鲜空气。

没想到还是个乖乖女，哈利依靠着墙壁笑意浅浅地猜测着，大概就只是有些害羞了。

他叹了口气将烟接了回去，拍着对方的背帮忙让对方顺顺气，随后在看到恢复正常之后带着对方向周遭最近的小旅馆走过去，准备就此消磨这一整夜的时光。

哈利向来不介意女伴的身高问题，他天生无法媲美那些身材高挑健硕的男子，反而会有些互补心理想要寻求身材高挑的女伴，这就和高大的男子喜欢寻求娇小玲珑的女子来互补是一个道理。

对方话少，除了跟着他几乎没怎么表态，在这种物欲横流社会所有一切都浑浑噩噩快速飞转的厉害，哈利不喜欢委屈自己，当然也不喜欢在这方面委屈了别人来委屈自己，在开好房间后，他手上转动着门卡，然后转过身望向依旧一言不发的人，皱了皱眉还是开了口，“如果你不愿意的话，那就算了，这个夜晚时间还长，还有别的解决方式，你可以离开，或者留下。”，哈利将门卡放在把手感应区域，听见滴的一声，旋转着门把手听见旮沓一声，门开的声音。

那双棕色明眸还是依旧柔和地望向他，身上暴露的肌肤，看起来闪着健康的蜜色，脚上蹬着的鞋没有刻意为难自己，平底的，依旧一言不发，只是伸手将门打开走了进去，手臂揽住他的肩膀，然后顺手一推再将门带上了。

对方主动地有些坦然，那片被染上酱色的嘴唇忽然就贴上了他的，只是纯情地吮吸着唇瓣打转，然后棕色的双眼闪过一丝惊慌地离开了。

哈利挑了挑眉，笑得暧昧，手指指腹擦过双唇，有少许口红的痕迹，随后中指抵在对方宽厚性感的嘴唇上，再用指腹描过，指尖在边缘打转，“不要慌，我们有很长的时间。”他柔声安慰道，看着对方惊慌失措的模样，哈利恶趣味地感觉无比开心。

“你要先这样，”他勾住对方的脖子开始循循善诱，舌尖挑开发愣而闭起的唇瓣，然后扫过齿关，在对方吸气时，舌尖点开对方闪躲在里面的红舌，吸了一口，然后缓缓退出，再吻到下巴的位置，吐纳呼吸，“知道了吗？”他看起来真诚地开口询问道，这样调教一只纯良的小鹿忽然让哈利觉得兴致满满起来。

对方只是怯生生地点了点头，然后试探地揽住了哈利的腰，好学生的模样将哈利刚刚实践课堂上的内容，甚至做得更好，无师自通地唇舌与他的唇舌交缠起来。

哈利被沉浸下来的吻，带着迷醉沉迷般地吻到脚趾都在发麻，手掌下意识抵在对方胸口，一点点将对方露脐衬衫的扣子解开，嘴唇慢慢地抽离，“然后是下一步，放松。”他低声细语道，将对方的衣物一点点解开，隔着一层薄薄的布料抚摸着对方的胸口，哈利思索着内衣扣是在前胸还是后背，只能一点点抚摸思考着内衣形状来推测，在看到对方被抚摸的有些衣衫不整，意乱情迷的模样之时，手掌顺势划过肚脐，解开了牛仔裙。

他身上的皮衣也在对方模仿自己动作的脱下，胸口的乳珠也被对方的手掌探入短袖里面摩擦，哈利有些诧异在夜光小灯中摸向对方的颈脖准备向上再吻上嘴唇时忽然有个硌手的东西凸出，好像是喉结，随后他的裤子被解开，臀部被对方揉捏着，有一个和他性特征类似的物件在顶着他的胯间蹭碰，然后尴尬地都勃起了一些貌似，如同在拼刺刀一般尴尬。

哈利的大脑死机了将近有五秒，他有生之年大概是没碰到过这种事情的，在准备度过美好夜晚的女伴身上忽然长出了和他一样的器官，这委实十分震惊，哈利和他的小哈利都震惊了。

这是所谓的大鸟萌妹吗？哈利觉得内心几乎是奔溃的，他挥舞着双臂，刚刚放置在他人腰侧的手立马给拿开了，努力把自己从这次闻所未闻诡异震惊的暧昧调情中扯开。

只是对方的手臂忽然变得孔武有力，缠在他腰上束缚住了他，让哈利半分都无法挪开。

“我们还有很长的时间。”从未对他开口的人此刻蘸着几分低沉，对他暧昧开口，还是用他刚刚说过的话，嗓音听起来年轻的很，还带着荡漾的意味。

“你，...”哈利羞愤地开口，整个人被抚摸地脸颊都发起烫来，“你是变态吗？”。

“不，”对方的唇落在他脸颊上，“这是个赌约失败的硬性要求，与我们接下来要做的事情，不会有半分冲突。”胯间抬头的肿胀欲望还戳了戳他的。

哈利只觉得内心复杂。

“出去！”哈利将自己被掀起的短袖扯下来，双眼不安与羞愧地摇向别处探寻着不知名的地方，明明应该是疾声厉色却因为一场前戏的抚摸而听起来像是欲语还休的缱绻娇嗔。

“我不，”对方轻吐着这个否定的回答，抬起手掌将哈利靠在墙上抵住，大概是为了回报在酒吧一开始的挑衅举措吧，哈利被一位女装大佬给贴近，对方脸上的妆容加上本身所谓的性别看起来让哈利觉得手足无措，却也躲不开，想到自己喝的酒大概变成了水给进了脑子，他的所有反抗看起来都像是欲拒还休，因为实力悬殊的缘故。

哈利开始恼怒起来，“我不想和你约！出去！”

彼得大概是不愿再说所谓的废话，直接低下头就对着那张叫嚣的唇给吻了上去，堵住那所谓的拒绝与闪躲，掐住他所有的气息都渡到自己唇中，烟草的气息开始淡了下来，只留下彼得寻求着迷的甘甜。

手掌自然而然探入哈利底裤的里面，握住他翘起的阴茎，一点点开始撸动起来，那些言语最后支支吾吾变成了不成调的断断续续的喘息，手掌中的性器在有规律的拨弄下，开始顺应节奏，主人的身躯也跟着颤抖起来，呜呜咽咽地似是无助的幼兽的呼叫。

彼得的另一只手探寻在对方的肌肤上，逡巡着将要属于自己的每一寸领土，胯间肿胀的欲望让他迫不及待想要触碰更多，刚刚拉下的短袖被彼得压制着耐心地卷起，向上推成一条长卷，然后碾过哈利胸口两粒樱桃，遂心地听到又一句不大不小的喘息，手掌下皮肤的温度开始逐渐燃起，微微泛热。

然后再将手撩向下方，隔着底裤的布料揉动，拨捏着臀瓣，试探性地将食指划向臀缝之间，留下一道痕迹，布料不知道被什么给润湿了，指腹传来的触感让彼得只能坏心眼对着流出液体的穴口隔着布料挤了进去。

后穴异样的被入侵的感觉让哈利摇晃着头想要躲开，身躯也在不由自主地扭动想要躲开顶入他后穴一点点的指尖，只是让对方戳入地更深了些，甬道蠕动汨出的液体越发地多，好像要一片地淌下来，哈利觉得羞愤至极。

“你好敏感啊。”彼得恋恋不舍地离开了哈利的嘴唇，紊乱的气息有一下没一下地洒在哈利耳尖，意有所指地开口道。

哈利身体瘫软下来，搭在彼得身上，一双好看的灰蓝色眼睛此刻被撩动地散开了涟漪迷蒙似雾，影影绰绰要飘到他心里去。

彼得裙子脱的顺当，丝袜和里面的内裤几乎是一把扯下来，他仿佛能问道一股脑甜腻的香气冲击着他的大脑，让他胯下又紧了几分，收回手指，将那层被挤入后穴的一小块布料顺着穴口拉了出来，密穴流出的液体更加欢快地顺着口溢出，他的膝盖将哈利的双腿分开，试探地换入自己的阴茎探入，一点点，准备让湿滑的甬道将自己的性器吞入，绞动。

肠道的肉壁卯足了劲与主人作对殷勤地吮吸着外来的肉棒，哈利的指甲掐在彼得的脖子上，下半身地贴近让哈利不但无所适从，还觉得被剖开的发痛，肠壁主动绞紧硕大的肉棒，勾出上面的条纹，一鼓作气顶入，让哈利紧咬住的下唇发出不由自主地的一声闷哼。

微微的刺痛与擦过前列腺处的刺激冲刷着哈利的身体，在不受控制地顺着彼得或深或浅地撞击，他漂浮在海上，任狂风暴雨的冲刷，双眼无法聚焦地望向他处。

随后又失重地掉落到有弹性的床垫上，被托举起臀部，扣着腰，看着对方挺胯抽插，后穴被撑开又下意识地收缩他的双腿被折在胸前，看着自己隐秘的后方被攻城略地，大大方方地被展开，扭动着腰身，在快感摩擦中下意识贴近，一次次擦过敏感点的快感累积起来眼眸中泛起一层水光，呜咽着觉得要被进进出出的那个粗大的阴茎给撞击疯了。

后穴摩擦下的快感让哈利全身泛起情欲之下的粉红色，“停...停下来。”在性器不受控制喷泄出浊液之后，哈利的嗓音被添的颤抖，带着鼻音笼罩下的哭泣的腔调开口，一双手臂和灰蓝色眼睛都无助地贴向还在他身上驰骋的人。

汗迹将彼得脸上那一层堪比油画颜料的东西给糊化了，他脱下上衣随意在脸上胡乱擦了一把，齿关啮咬在哈利胸口任他采撷的茱萸上，胸口被迫扣上的内衣带被彼得不耐烦地解开，他有些理解女性的那些不易了。

含着乳珠，迷迷糊糊地开着口，“可是，我们说好要玩一晚上的啊！”彼得一副理所当然的模样回应道。

“可是...”哈利被撞击地说不全一个完整的句子，“可是，老子当时又不知道你是男的啊！”他死死拽着床单，别扭且委屈地开口道。

彼得讨好地亲了亲哈利的嘴唇，小心地啄了几口，“没关系，慢慢适应，夜还长，宝贝。”他温柔抚摸在哈利圆润的肩头处的手，与身下猛烈的撞击形成鲜明的对比。

窗外夜色依旧浓重的化不开，那一声声涣散了意识的喘息，与撞击下淫靡的滋滋水声，还在继续着。


End file.
